


BTS - One Night Stand with Jungkook

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [40]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jungkook encounters an older woman whose car has broken down at the supermarket. Wanting to be helpful, he drives her home. A couple of glasses of wine later, things escalate.[Although this can be enjoyed on its own as a oneshot, we imagine this to be part of our headcanon universe . This is set after his breakup with his first girlfriend, Jia, and also shortly after his sexual encounter with the singer IU, but before the 7 mins in heaven party.]Find out more about our headcanon fics and characters here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - One Night Stand with Jungkook

The loud crashing sound of glass shattering followed by a string of cursing brought Jungkook’s attention away from the reusable bag of shopping he was currently packing away into the trunk of his black Hyundai and towards the woman who was next to him in the parking lot. He had left the shared house half an hour earlier to pick up some snacks from the supermarket; it was Friday evening and he was preparing for a weekend off, the first in over five months. Two full days of gaming, eating junk food and sleeping in awaited, and he could not wait. 

The sky had started to turn navy and he could just about make out the cause of the crashing sound in the dim space. The woman, about ten years older than him at a guess, had dropped a crate of wine on her way to the car. She quickly placed her other bags of shopping on the tarmac and started to kick the large shards of glass away from the path of her car tyres. Jungkook locked up his own car and walked over to her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as she removed the final piece of glass from the path. 

“Yeah.” She muttered, not looking at him as she opened her car and started to pack the bags into the back. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, the edge of a black tattoo poked from the hem, and a white halter top which revealed her fleshy cleavage. Jungkook glanced at the cement and noted the pool of liquid collecting on the surface; the pungent scent of fermented grapes drifted into his nostrils.

“Were you having a party?” He asked, turning to watch her as she placed a large carrier in the trunk. A multi-pack of orange Capri-Sun pocked out the top. 

“Not any more.” She said, drily, as she walked to the driver’s side of her car, glancing briefly at him as she walked past. 

Not seeing how he could be of any more help, Jungkook walked back to his Hyundai and fished in his pocket for his car key. He unlocked the car and reached for the handle but paused as the sound of the neighbouring vehicle’s engine stalling distracted him. The small postbox red Kia had to be at least fifteen years old and the engine had clearly given up for the time being. The woman turned her keys in the ignition with a sigh but the car refused to start, the rumble of the engine sprang to life for a few seconds, before falling silent again. 

“Fuck! Shit!” He could just make out her muffled curses through the car door. He immediately pocketed his keys and walked over to the driver’s side of the Kia, lightly tapping the window. The woman jumped a little at the sound, her eyes snapping from the steering wheel to his own, startled. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was and she opened the door for him, unfastening her seat belt.

“It won’t start.” She sighed. 

“Do you have breakdown insurance?” He asked. 

“I can’t afford it.” 

“I could call you mine, I don’t mind.” Jungkook offered helpfully, sensing that she could use a little good luck. Now he was up close, he noticed that the car had also started to rust around the doors and windows. He wondered whether the garage would even be able to replace the engine, but didn’t say this. 

Her eyes flickered around the parking lot quickly, nervously. “How long will that take?” 

Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe an hour.”

“I can’t wait that long. My food is going to defrost.”

He found himself feeling incredibly sorry for her, despite only meeting her a few minutes before. She was clearly not well off, the supermarket was the cheapest in the area, and her car badly needed replacing. 

“Do you live far away?” He asked. “I could give you a lift.” He desperately wanted to help her, even if all he could do was make sure her food didn’t spoil. She glanced at him, a hint of suspicion in her dark eyes. Jungkook shifted, a little uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to people looking at him like that. 

“I can’t pay you.” She said, a little cautiously. 

He was a little taken aback at the suggestion.”I wasn’t going to ask. It’s dark.” He explained, simply. This sincerity in his voice seemed to put her at ease and her body seemed to relax in the chair. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” She slid from the seat and closed the door, locking it manually with a key which hung from a pink pompom key chain. Jungkook automatically moved to the trunk and allowed her to unlock the it. He reached inside before she could protest and took several of the large bags. She watched him curiously as he walked over to his own car and, intuitively opened the trunk for him. He thanked her and placed the bags in the back. 

“Careful.” She murmured. “There’s more bottles in there.” 

He nodded, noticing the small clinks which came as he placed them down. His own trunk was spacious and had plenty of room for both their shopping. She locked up her before joining him in the Hyundai. He started the ignition. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he backed out of the parking space. 

“Do you know Eunpyeong? It’s not far from here.” She questioned, glancing at him as he changed from reverse to drive. Her eyes roamed along his hands and arms, quietly admiring the tendons which stood out against his tanned skin in the dim light of the car; she hadn’t noticed how beautiful his arms were before. 

He nodded. “Sort of. Do I go over the river?”

“Don’t worry. I’m good at giving directions.” She said kindly. 

*

“Have you lived here long?” He asked as he pulled up on the curb of a small, semi-detached house. There was a small garden in front of it, just visible in the low glow of the nearest energy-saving lamp. The streets surrounding her road had also been narrow and dimly lit; he imagined walking home at night would be a nightmare, particularly for a woman, and he felt glad she had accepted his lift. 

“Six months.” She answered, hopping out of her seat and walking around the back to unpack her shopping. He didn’t bother asking her whether it was a nice area to live; one quick glance around told him otherwise. He joined her quickly and beat her to the heaviest bags. She thanked him and he made sure he locked up; while he wasn’t especially precious about his new Hyundai, he knew it wouldn’t last long if it were left unlocked, especially on a Friday night. He could hear the low thud of drum and bass music drifting from the windows of one of the nearby town houses, the residents clearly enjoying a party. 

He followed her to the front door; the bags in his arms blocking most of his view of the pathway which led there. She fiddled about with her jingly keyring to find the correct key and unlocked the red door, leading him into the hallway and to the small kitchen at the end of the corridor. He paused in the doorway after putting down the bags, wondering whether he should close the door. The woman had already started unpacking, hastily shoving boxes of frozen food into the large freezer, without glancing his way. He hesitated, watching as she pulled out waxed cardboard boxes of turkey dinosaurs, fajitas and ready made rice from the plastic carrier bags on the floor, before deciding to shut the front door. 

When he came back, she had finished on the frozen food and had started to pour a large glass of rosé wine for herself. She left the rest of the food in the bags. Jungkook glanced at the closed freezer and noted a jumble of colourful magnetic letters on the surface. “Chung-ae” was spelled out and he wondered whether it was her name. 

“Do you have to be anywhere?” She asked, taking a large sip. 

He hesitated and shook his head. “No.” It felt good to be able to say that, not knowing when his next weekend off would be. 

She nodded and took another glass from the shelf above the black counter, pouring him a large glass of the wine. He shook his head when she held it out for him. “Thank you, but I’m driving.” He explained. 

She kept her arm held out. “Just have one glass. As repayment.” She said, convincingly. He saw immediately that she wanted to be able to thank him, and once again his sympathy for her returned. He took the glass. 

“Alright. It really wasn’t a problem though.” He tried to reassure as he took a small sip. The wine was fruity and sweet. Opposite him on the other side of the kitchen, the woman took another long gulp. 

“I’ve had such a crap day today.” She said. Jungkook noticed her dyed, sandy-brown hair had been hastily tied back in a messy ponytail and the layer of foundation on her face did not quite cover the dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn’t had a proper night of sleep in days. 

This reminded him. “I’ll call the towing company for you.” He stepped out into the dark hallway and checked through his contacts. Behind him, he could hear the sound of the woman pouring herself another glass of wine. The call connected and he explained the situation to the receptionist. She asked him a question and he leaned into the doorway. “What’s your address?” He asked. The woman replied and he repeated the street name on the phone. Thanking them for their help and asking them to put the payment on his account, he switched off his cell and pocketed it. “They said they can collect your car tomorrow morning. Did you have anything planned for the weekend?” He asked. 

Leaning against the counter, she shook her head, causing a few strands of hair to fall from the ponytail. Her cheeks were already a little flushed from the drink. “I just wanted some time to myself.” 

“Oh.” Jungkook eyed the almost empty bottle of rosé on the counter. “Maybe I should go.” He turned to walk back the way he came, but she protested. 

“You haven’t finished your wine yet.” She pleaded and he faced her once more. “Stay for a bit.” 

He realised as she said it that she seemed incredibly lonely. He wondered whether she lived with anyone else, or if she had the house to herself. He didn’t hear anyone else upstairs. “Okay.” He agreed, taking another sip from his glass; the wine went down easier this time. 

“We’ll go into the living room so you can sit down.” She reached into one of the carrier bags and pulled out a new bottle of wine before leading him back down the hallway, not bothering to turn on the light, and into a small sitting room. A television adorned one corner and a pair of two-seater sofas surrounded a glass coffee table. Compared to what he had seen of the rest of the house, the room was positively cosy and neat. He imagined she spent most of her time in here and liked it to be homely. He glanced at the wall above the fireplace; wicker letters spelling out “Live, Laugh, Love” adorned the chimney breast. 

He sat down on one of the sofas, automatically placing his half-empty glass on the table in front of him, beside the fresh bottle of rosé. She sat beside him, her body pressed close to his; he could smell her tropical scented perfume; it reminded him of the beach; sunscreen and Piña Coladas. Now she was closer and the lighting wasn’t so dim, he quickly glanced at her bare thigh, careful not to be caught looking, and noted the tattoo. Up close, he could work out it depicted a Dandelion clock; it’s feathered seeds drifting away from the stem on an invisible breeze. She finished her glass and poured another. 

He tried not to be bothered by the way she peered at him as she sat back down beside him. Eventually she spoke up. 

“Aren’t you in Exo?”

He shook his head, a little relieved. “No.” 

“Oh.” She looked disappointed and turned back to her wine. “Sorry. You just looked a little familiar.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Maybe you’ve seen me at the supermarket before?” He did shop there regularly. It wasn’t anywhere near the closest shop to the band’s shared house, but the offers on the groceries were some of the best in Seoul. He didn’t know whether the other members had ever thought to shop there, but he doubted it. He found that if he went late in the evening, as he had done today, he almost never got recognised. 

“Maybe.” She seemed convinced and finished her drink, her voice now slurred a little. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She turned to look at him and he finished his glass in one, long gulp. 

“No. We broke up.” 

“Oh.” She leaned forward and picked up the bottle. “Was it on good terms?”

He shook his head slowly. “Not really.”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice, despite its growing unsteadiness, sounded sympathetic and, as though to back this up, she filled his glass to the brim. “You’re handsome.” She returned the bottle to the table. “You’ll find someone else.”

He changed the topic, turning to look at her. “What about you?”

She smiled, dejectedly. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now. Men are too much work.” She thought for a moment. “But you’re really nice.” He didn’t say anything, so she continued. “My ex was not that nice.” She dropped her gaze to the carpet, the loose, slightly wavy strands of her sand coloured hair hung limply around her pink cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, leaning forward without really thinking, getting closer to her. “You seem really nice too.” 

She pulled back slowly, noting the shift in his body, and placed her palm on his covered knee, rubbing his thigh gently. 

“I should really go.” He said suddenly, realising how late it was getting and how, if he drank anymore wine, he would be over the limit. He put the glass on the glass table and moved to stand up. Once again she protested. 

“No, no!” She whined, clutching onto his leather belt loosely as he rose from the sofa. “Don’t go. I like talking to you.” 

The desperation in her voice made him sit back down with a sigh. “Maybe five more minutes.” He muttered. 

She turned to face him, twisting at the waist. “I’m keeping you from somewhere?” She asked curiously. 

He shook his head. “No. I didn’t want to intrude.” He glanced at the bottle of wine and remembered how she had broken another six in the parking lot of the supermarket. “It seems like you’ve had a bad day and need some time to relax.” 

She smiled and it lit up her entire face, making her look five years younger. He found himself wondering, once more, how old she was. He had thought at least thirty at first glance but now, up close, he thought that maybe she could be a couple of years younger than that. The years had not been kind of her either way. She looked like she had been given a hard life. 

“You’re really sweet.” She said. “I wish every man was as sweet as you.” She took another gulp of rosé and brushed the stray locks of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. “I’m sorry.” She apologised, her cheeks blushing pink as she glanced at the carpet. “I look so ugly right now.” 

While he hadn’t really noted her looks, he felt his heart sink at the sadness in her voice. He wondered whether her ex had told her she was. 

“That’s not true.” He said, leaning forward once more. 

“You’re joking.” She laughed drily. “My hair’s a mess…”

“Looks fine to me.” He shrugged. 

She turned back to meet his gaze, putting her glass on the table. He noticed she had started perspiring a little from the drink. “You’re really sweet.” She repeated. “You’re ex must be kicking herself.” 

He shrugged. “I don’t think she’s really bothered.” His voice came out surprisingly blank and he decided to take the plunge and down his glass of wine. 

“I would be.” She reached out slowly and placed her hand on his bicep, surprised to feel its unexpected hardness through his plain black t-shirt. “You don’t find this everyday.” She smiled, giving his upper arm a little, gentle squeeze. When he didn’t protest, she moved her palm to his chest and trailed it along his pectorals, delighting in the feel of them through the fabric. “And these are nice.” She murmured, dreamily, hardly aware of how carried away she was getting. “I’d feel really lucky to be with a guy like you…” 

Feeling his own blush, both with the feel of her warm hand against him and the effects of the large glasses of wine he had consumed, he reached forward and poured himself another. She watched this, a little amused, and when he sat back down she leaned forward and wrapped her hand gently around his wrist, holding it steady. She took a large sip from the glass in his hand and looked up at him, a little seductively beneath her spidery, mascara coated eyelashes. He felt his heart begin to race in his chest as he realised he could see down her low cut cami; her black bra was lacy and a little see-through. As though sensing his unexpected desire, she pulled away and shifted onto his knee, straddling his hips. There was a moment’s hesitation as he tried to contain his surprise before she pressed her open lips to his. 

It took a few moments to process what was happening, but his body eventually caught on, and he opened his mouth against her, knowing it wasn’t the best idea but unable to stop himself from pressing on. He had discovered, fairly recently, that sometimes it was easier to go with the flow than to protest. As she pressed her tongue against his hungrily, he felt the wine glass tremble in his hand and the liquid spilled onto his blue jeans and her bare thighs. 

“Oh.” He gasped in surprise, pulling away from her to look at the damage. “I’m sorry…” 

She shook her head, letting him know it was okay and took the glass off him, finishing the remaining liquid in a single gulp and tossing it absently behind her. The thick carpet cushioned it, preventing it from shattering. She turned back and removed his t-shirt in one, smooth movement before kissing him again, grinding her hips a little and feeling him grow hard beneath her. He moaned into her mouth and she crawled off him slowly, leading him by the hand out of the room. He followed her easily down the dark hallway, accepting that he probably wasn’t going home tonight. He stumbled over something in the darkness and she steadied him, leading him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. 

Like the living room, it was neat and cosy, decorated in hues of silver and gold, with matching bedding and curtains. The room faced the front of the house and the low sound of the club music drifted through the double glazing from the nearby party. She let go of his hand in order to close the door behind her and he watched as she clawed her white cami over her head and pressed herself flat against him, kissing him once more. He warmed to the feeling of her lips; they were surprisingly soft and her confidence was started to feel reassuring instead of intimidating. She was a good kisser and he found himself making little whimpers into her open mouth as she moved his hands to her covered breasts. He could feel her hard nipples through the lacy fabric. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered against her lips, past experience had taught him to be cautious. She slipped her palm down to his leather belt and began to unbuckle his trousers. Satisfied with her answer, he massaged her slowly, squeezing her breasts together and allowing his fingers to trail beneath the low-cut trim of her bra to brush her nipples. 

She gasped at the contact and pulled away from the kiss. “You’re so sexy.” She murmured breathily as she succeeded in unfastening his stained jeans and pulling them apart. She sank down to the floor and pulled his trousers down his legs. He watched with wide eyes as she reached for the bulge in his black underwear and pulled it free from the waistband. A few drops of precum dribbled from the swollen tip and down his shaft. Licking her lips, she ran her thumb over the clear liquid, lubricating him gently before leaning forward and taking him in her warm mouth. He moaned, flicking his eyes shut as she moved along his shaft, running her tongue on the underside of his thick cock, enjoying his taste. He glanced at her through thick eyelashes, his eyes flicking from her open mouth to her rosewood coloured nipples which poked above the trim of her black bra. He brushed his hands through her mousy hair and held her closer, enjoying the feel of her. Sensing his pleasure, she moved her lips back up his cock and circled the head with her pink tongue, making eye contact with him as she licked his frenulum. He snapped his head back, unable to help himself. He hadn’t received many blowjobs before and never one this good. 

Knowing that if she kept this up, he would boil over prematurely, she pulled away and straightened up. He opened his eyes slowly at the loss of contact and looked at her with dilated pupils. He was both a little awe struck and tongue-tied when she backed him onto her silver sheets and he kicked away his trousers and boxers, moving until his head reached her plush pillows. He watched, his expression a little dazed, as she straddled his bare waist, grazing her clothed pussy against his cock. She unclasped her bra and threw it across the room, smiling as Jungkook eyed her bare breasts. She leaned forwards and pressed her right nipple to his lips. 

“Suck my tits.” She whispered, shifting against him to elicit a moan. He complied and opened his mouth against her; circling his tongue around the hard nubs and sucking gently. She moaned at the sensation; his lips felt amazing and made her cunt tingle delightfully. She felt him twitch against her thigh.

“You’re cock is so big.” She moaned, pulling away from him. He let go of her nipple but kept his lips parted as he watched her slide down her denim shorts and red thong, discarding them both on the floor. Her pussy had been waxed immaculately, something he had never encountered before. The sight of it, her lips plump and flushed, made him lick his lips subconsciously. She noticed and, with a smile, moved forward to straddle his face, wanting him to taste her. She clutched the cushioned silver headboard with both arms as she moved her wet slit against his lips. After a moment of surprise and, if he were honest with himself, alarm, he slipped out his tongue and touched it to her nervously. 

Like the blowjob, this was something novel to him, his ex, Jia, had certainly never allowed him to do anything like this to her. Wanting to try his best, he grasped her fleshy thighs and held her to him, keeping his tongue steady as she gyrated her hips, moaning loudly. He felt the softness of her folds and the little nub of her clitoris against his muscle. She tasted salty and, surprisingly, a little fruity, like the wine she had been drinking. She continued for a few moments before pulling away, moving back down his body so their hips were aligned. 

Lubricated with his saliva, her pussy slid around him easily as she sat on his cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” He gasped as he felt himself sink into her. She felt tight and warm and slick.She licked her lips and smiled at his pleasured expression. 

“You like this pussy?” She groaned, moving against him. He snapped his eyes shut for the first few minutes as she dragged her hips backwards and forwards, grinding against him. He clutched her hips and massaged the skin there with his thumb gently, in circular motions. Hearing her moan, he opened his eyes and gazed at her. Her mouth was parted in pleasure and he looked at her appreciatively, admiring the damp trail her pussy left against his crotch; how wet she was for him. He grasped her more firmly and guided her body against him, encouraging her move her hips in circular motions. He watched the space between their bodies with fascination as his glistening cock disappeared and reappeared as she bounced up and down on him. 

Suddenly, she moved off him, causing his cock to flop against his stomach. He whined, unexpectedly, at the loss, but found himself moaning with pleasure moments later when she moved down his body, pursed her lips and spat a mouthful of saliva on his cock. She grasped him tightly with one, manicured hand, and sucked him quickly, bobbing her head enthusiastically. Once again, he panicked that the sensation was too intense; that he would finish this way if she kept it up any longer and now he had felt her around him, he wanted desperately to fuck her again. He brushed her hair gently, encouraging her to stop. 

Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately, opening his mouth against hers and pressing his palm to her cheek. She moaned against him. It was an intimate kiss and she felt her knees quiver with the sensation. She hadn’t been kissed like that in a long time and once again, her mind wandered to his ex girlfriend and how lucky she had been to have had this man as a boyfriend. He pulled away from her lips with a soft gasp to kiss and suck at her breasts, her nipples quickly disappeared between his plump pout. 

Flipping her over by the hips, he gently guided her onto her back and pressed her into the sheets, his mouth moving from her chest back to her mouth as he tugged her legs a little roughly, straightening her up before entering her again. He kept his body upright and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding her thighs in place as he fucked her quickly. Their moans echoed around the room and he hoped the sounds of the nearby drum and bass music would mask their passion from the neighbours.

“You feel so good.” She gasped, gazing up at him as he fucked her. 

“So do you.” He replied in a croaky voice, his entire body consumed with the feel of her. He moved his eyes from her flushed, damp face to her body. Her breasts were large and surprisingly good for her age. He licked his lips, roaming his eyes from the perky buds of her nipples to her stomach. The position they were in naturally caused the skin on her otherwise slender stomach to bunch a little; creating creases. He noted one crease larger than the others, just above her pubis and vaguely wondered whether it was a scar. He didn’t linger on this as the sound of her loud moans brought his attention back to her face.

While he hadn’t thought her so earlier, he now recognised that she was beautiful. He pressed his body against her, maintaining eye contact as he felt the beginning of his orgasm brewing from deep in his body. She held his face still between her damp palms as he thrust into her deeply, burying his cock as far as he could. As he began to orgasm, he clutched the centre of his shaft tightly and pulled out of her. Straddling her hips, the pearly liquid shot from the tip and landed on her upper stomach, between her rib cage, and the bottom of her breasts. 

“Oh fuck!” He gasped, his cheeks scarlet as he milked himself onto her, his hand moving frantically along his cock, squeezing the head gently with his thumb and index finger. She reached out and took him in her hand, stroking him against her nipples and moaning as his cock ejected the last of his desire against her breasts in little trails. 

Out of breath, he collapsed beside her on the covers, his black hair sticking up in little damp tufts, making him look younger. She reached over him to her bedside table and opened the top draw to remove a baby pink object. He eyed this curiously as she moved back on top of him. Sex toys were not something he had much experience with and he wondered how this was supposed to work. He was a little awe struck at the thought of her having them stored so casually by her bedside. 

“Here, hold this.” She whispered, handing it to him. He took it without question and held it out. One end was thicker than the other but he could already tell it wasn’t used for inside exploration. She reached and flicked a small switch he hadn’t noticed along the barrel. The thick end began to hum softly and he felt the vibrations in his palm. She edged herself forwards until her bare slit was pressed against the thick end of the toy and slowly began to grate herself against it, angling her hips so it made direct contact with her swollen clit. Jungkook tried to hold it as still as possible as she moved; his gaze fixed on her pussy which glistened with her pleasure. Seeing her get herself off like this was unlike anything he had ever seen before and, did he not feel so thoroughly fucked, he would have undoubtedly gotten hard again at the sight. It didn’t take long for her to orgasm. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she rode it out. Jungkook didn’t turn off the device until she stopped her movement completely. 

“Fuck, that was good.” She gasped, moving off him and taking the wand from him. He watched her deliriously as she slid off the bed and moved to the door. She opened it and went into the bathroom, just across the dark landing. He could just about see her as she turned on the light and stood at the sink, washing the toy and her breasts. She disappeared for a moment behind the open door, presumably to use the toilet, before returning to the bedroom. Reaching into a set of draws, she put on a fresh pair of briefs and moved to the bed. 

“I really needed that.” She sighed as she placed her head on his chest. Without thinking, he cradled her gently, wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders. “It looks like you did too.” She muttered as she closed her eyes. They were both asleep ten minutes later. 

*

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that his head hurt. The second was that the room was not immediately familiar to him. He looked around, eyeing the silver wallpaper and the golden painted sets of draws. He rolled over onto his side, feeling his temples protest at the sudden motion, and noticed a small, silver key and a piece of paper on the bedside table. He picked it up and read the writing printed across it.

I had to go out. Can you post the key through the letter box after you’ve locked up?

He sighed, remembering where he was and why his head hurt so much. He wasn’t much of a wine drinker, instead preferring to stick to beer. Moving slowly as to not hurt his head anymore than was necessary, he got off the bed and began to get dressed. He was aware that his body felt dirty, having not showered the night before, but ignored this as he put on his boxers and jeans. Looking around the room, he panicked for a moment when he couldn’t find the t-shirt he had been wearing, before he remembered that the woman had taken it off downstairs. He was about to leave the room when a loud, beeping sound from outside the window caught his attention. He gazed out at the street and his mouth dropped open as he watched his Hyundai being towed on the back of a truck. The beeping sound alerted any pedestrians nearby to the fact it was backing up. Horrified, as well as confused, he started to pound his fists against the window, hoping to attract the driver’s attention. 

“Wait! That’s my car!” He called, to no avail. A moment later, before he had even reached the open bedroom door, the truck had pulled away. He clutched his sore head in his hands, realising belatedly that he had given the insurance company the woman’s address last night instead of the address of the supermarket. He had also failed to describe the woman’s car to the polite receptionist. It was only natural that they would have towed the car they already had on their records. 

“Shit!” He called to himself. His cursing uncharacteristic but certainly warranted. Feeling bruised and embarrassed, he grabbed the front door key and made his way across the narrow landing. The daylight revealed that other than the bedroom and bathroom, there were two other rooms upstairs. On one, a wooden placard, painted in pink and orange hues, spelled out the name Chung-ae. The other room boasted a blue and green plaque with the name Joo-won. Frowning, he walked downstairs, dodging past a Barbie doll in the hallway which he realised he had tripped over in the darkness last night. Forgetting which door led to the living room, he pushed on the wooden surface of the nearest and found himself confronted with a play room. A model train set circled the wooden floor and a pink and purple doll’s house adorned the corner. He glanced at the picture frame which hung on one wall and saw the twin smiles of two children, a boy and a girl of around three and six, gazing at him. He closed the door and realised, as he reached for the handle of the adjacent room, what the scar had been on the woman’s stomach. 

He found his t-shirt on the carpet and slipped it on, grimacing as he caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror. His jeans were stained from the wine he had spilled and his hair stuck up in a dozen different places. He wondered, idly, whether the woman was out picking her children up from their father’s. 

Fishing his cell from his pocket, realising that without his car he had no way of getting home, he dialled Taehyung’s number and let it ring. On the third ring he realised, with a slight panic, that if Taehyung found out about this, it would undoubtedly be passed along to Jimin who would never let him hear the end of it. He quickly hung up and searched through his contacts. He considered telephoning Namjoon but decided against it. Finally, after a moment’s thought, he pressed on Hoseok’s name. He answered on the tenth ring. 

“Hello?”

Jungkook took a deep breath. “Hoseok. You have to come and get me. My car’s been towed!”

“What?” Jungkook could almost picture the older member’s puzzled expression on the other end of the line. 

“I don’t have a car.” Jungkook tried to explain, feeling himself panic once more. His temples pulsated uncomfortably and his stomach felt unpleasant. “I don’t know where I am.” 

“What’s he saying?” A low voice purred from the other end of the phone, a little muffled. Jungkook realised that Yoongi was with Hoseok and he sighed. 

“He says his car’s been towed…” Hoseok explained to Yoongi, his voice louder and clearer on the line than his companion’s had been. 

“Was he parked illegally?” Yoongi muttered drily, making Hoseok chuckle. He quickly gathered himself.

“Where you parked illegally?” Hoseok echoed. Jungkook rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. 

“No. I gave the towing company the wrong address.” He said, trying to be patient but failing. 

“He gave them the wrong address.” Hoseok explained to Yoongi, his voice getting softer as he moved the phone away from his ear. 

“Where is he?” Yoongi asked in the background. 

“Where are you?” Hoseok repeated. 

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed, feeling his frustration rising, about to boil over along with the contents of his stomach. He clutched onto the banister to steady himself. “Somewhere in Eunpyeong. North of the Han River.”

“He doesn’t know.” Hoseok repeated, telling Yoongi. “Somewhere north of the city.” 

He could hear Yoongi sigh in the background. “Tell him to turn on maps on his phone.” 

“Yoongi says to turn on your maps.” Hoseok said. 

Jungkook didn’t bother explaining that he could hear every word Yoongi was saying. “Okay. I’ll call you back with the address…” He hung up. 

*

Hoseok and Yoongi pulled up outside the house in the younger member’s dark green Toyota. It had been difficult to navigate the small, narrow streets around the district and they had struggled to fit the large vehicle down a few. The trip had taken an extra twenty minutes than they anticipated and Jungkook positively ripped the front door open, having watched them approach from out the window. The small front garden was littered with plastic toys, a hula hoop lay abandoned on the patch of grass and a Fisher Price red and yellow toy car was toppled over beside it, like the relic of a car crash. As Jungkook locked the front door behind him, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed them the night before. Then again, the street lamps had been incredibly dim and her bags of groceries had blocked most of his view.

The two older members watched him with amusement as he left the building. 

“Why’s he posting the key through the door?” Yoongi asked indifferently. 

Hoseok shrugged. “Do you think he broke in?” 

Jungkook, his task finished, practically ran to the car. Half-way down the footpath, he tripped over a football. Yoongi and Hoseok tried to contain their sniggers as he reached them and flung the back door open. There was a long pause as he fastened his seatbelt. 

Eventually, Yoongi spoke up. “Is this a heist?” He asked with a smirk.

Jungkook met his gaze through the rear view mirror. “I got lost.” 

“We can see that.” Yoongi said. Jungkook realised that Yoongi had caught on to what had happened. 

Hoseok turned around from the driver’s side to look at the younger member. His eyes roamed from his startled expression to his clothes. “Your jeans are dirty.” He said, a little alarmed. Jungkook looked down with a blush. Unlike Yoongi, Hoseok seemed baffled by the situation and Jungkook wondered whether the older hyung would tell him about it later. 

“Good shopping trip?” Yoongi asked with a grin, his tongue sticking out a little between his teeth. 

Jungkook sighed, his head still throbbed. “Can we go home please?”

Thank you so much for reading! The next event in Jungkook’s timeline in our headcanon universe is 7 Minutes in Heaven.


End file.
